


The Dewey Decimal System

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire doesn’t really like her job at the library, it only has two perks.





	The Dewey Decimal System

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Russian by [ Alex_Alice_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Alice_Love/pseuds/Alex_Alice_Love) \- Read [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8283927/21081659)

Claire pushed the cart of books in front of her, hoping no one would notice the airpods she had in her ears.  She’d gotten in trouble for them one too many times and knew that if Jody saw them in her ears again she’d get fired.

Not that she cared if she got fired, of course.  She hated her job.  Working at the library was good for only two things: 

1 - she made some spare cash, which was nice for obvious reasons.

2 - she was able to hang out with Kaia for a legitimate reason, and not have to blubber her way through asking the girl to hang out with her outside of school or work.

Claire put a book on the shelf, hoping it was in the correct place.  The Dewey decimal system went a bit above her head, even more so because when Jody had explained it to her, Claire was too busy staring at Kaia.

Not her fault Kaia was so cute.

Speaking of the darker-skinned girl, when Claire got to the end of the row she nearly ran her cart right into Kaia.  She popped one of her airpods out of her ear, mumbling an apology.

“’s okay, Claire,” Kaia said, smile on her face.  "Jody actually sent me to help you get these books put away.“

She leaned over the cart so her face was (very!) close to Claire’s.  "I think she knows you don’t get the Dewey system,” Kaia whispered conspiratorially.  She giggled, the sound making Claire’s stomach dance.

“She’s not wrong,” Claire admitted, blushing a bit.  She looked down at the cart of books.  "Maybe you can explain it to me while you help?  You can probably explain it better than Jody, anyways.“

Kaia smiled, a bright light to Claire’s eyes.  "I can do that, but only if you give me that airpod to listen to your music while we work.”

Claire nodded enthusiastically, handing it over.  Kaia slipped it in her ear, listening for a second before she shimmied her body to the beat.  "Let’s get to work then!“

Claire’s shift at the library got much better after that.


End file.
